Episode 236 (18th March 1963)
Plot Buying chips, Jed tries to sell his unwanted car to Fred Jackson but is told that he already has a new family saloon. Jerry is his next target but knows that it's Harry's car he's talking about and point-blank refuses. Concepta asks Christine to look out for a going-out frock for her at Miami Modes. Christine is tired of hearing Elsie complain all day about the letter. Elsie almost walks in and catches her complaining. Christine asks her how she would feel if she did move out and Elsie guesses that moves have already been made. Christine confirms she and Esther have been talking. Martha catches Minnie sweeping at the Mission and accuses of her of being a blackleg towards Ena. Swindley and Emily are pleased with her efforts and ask Minnie to take on the job full-time but she refuses. Len takes Jerry to task for letting Doreen and Sheila distract him from his work. Elsie asks Len to keep an ear out for anything he hears about the authorship of the letter. Esther visits Christine. The two haven't previously talked about Christine moving in but Esther says she is happy for her to do so. Christine hates the talk about her and admits she hasn't told Frank she may be moving. Albert refuses Swindley's request to help in the mission but tells an interested Jed that the job is going. An irate Elsie calls Christine cold over her moving in with Esther. She blames Christine for bringing bother onto herself and rows with Esther who has to stop herself from hitting Elsie. Emily relives her Lady Lawson Loses triumph on the Mission stage. Swindley agrees with some reluctance to let Jed look after the Mission for £4 a week. Elsie tells Frank that Christine isn't staying at No.11 but refuses to elaborate. Esther tries to make up with her but gets nowhere. Frank goes to see Christine, gets the full story from her and accuses her of running away. Fred Jackson tells Doreen and Sheila that Len was after the landlord's address a few days previously. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford Guest cast *Fred Jackson - Joe Gladwin Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall *15 Mawdsley Street - Office *Jackson's Chip Shop Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache) and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Christine prepares for a move; and Jed does an honest night's work *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,567,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Elsie Tanner (to Esther Hayes): "You know, I had an auntie that talked like you. She ended up with dandruff and religious mania." Category:1963 episodes